The Birthday Wish
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: One-shot Its ikutos birthday! what happens when yaya gets the idea that everyone should ikuto a present? What will ikuto want from amu? find out! AMUTO!


The Birthday Wish

Hey… this is only going to be like 1 chapter because I know I know I haven't finished my other stories and I'm really truly sorry. I hope you enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!

At Ikutos House/apartment…

Amu: H-Happy Birthday Ikuto!

Ikuto: Thanks Amu-_koi_

Utau: Happy Birthday Ikuto!!

Ikuto: uhh thanks utau…

Kukai: Happy Birthday dude!

Tadase: Happy Birthday…

Yaya: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Ikuto: -sweat drop- uhh thanks…

Kukai: So ikuto what do you want for your birthday?

Tadase: just one gift though!

Yaya: how bout each of us gives him one thing that he wants??

Utau: I guess, that sounds good!

Yaya: Great!! Now ikuto tells us what he wants and we'll try our best to get it for him!

Amu:…I think I'll back out of this idea…

Ikuto: aww but you're the best part Amu-_koi_

Amu: STOP SAYING KOI!! Besides! Knowing you, you'll want something perverted out of me!

Ikuto: How'd you know?

Amu: -jaw drops- WHAT?!

Ikuto: Okay here Yaya I want candy

Yaya: YAY!!

Ikuto: Utau I want music

Utau: Easy!!

Ikuto: Kukai I want… lets say… a soccer ball…sure… yeah..

Kukai: -sweat drop- alright.

Ikuto: Tadase I want Ice cream (xP)

Tadase: O-okay…

Ikuto: and for you my Amu-_koi_…

Amu: oh no…

Ikuto: Lap Dance.

Amu: -jaw drops- WHAT?!

Ikuto: you heard me, I want a lap dance from you.

Amu: -jaw drops lower- WHY ME?!

Ikuto: because you're MY Amu-_koi._

_Amu: I'M NOT YOURS!! AND STOP SAYING KOI!!_

_Ikuto: aww amus being mean to me on my birthday… she won't even give me a birthday present!_

_Amu: B-b-b-but!!_

_Everyone: -looks at amu-_

_Amu: -sigh- jeez… fine! But don't touch me!_

_Ikuto: oyeah one more thing… -reaches for something-_

_Amu: uhhg! What is it?_

_Ikuto: here, you have to wear this…_

_Ikuto pulled out a dark blue tube top and a pair of dark blue jean short shorts. _

_Amu: -jaw drops more- WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?_

_Ikuto: Amu… -smirk-_

_Amu: -looks at everyone- dang it! -grabs clothes- I'll be right back…_

_Amu changed into the clothes… the shorts went a little higher then her mid-thigh and the tube top only covered her chest and showed off her stomach. Amu walked out, kukai and tadase just staring at her with wide open eyes and their jaws to the floor. Ikuto was sitting on a chair legs apart, one arm over the chair and a smirk spread across his face._

_Amu: uhhg…_

_Ikuto: I'm waiting amu…_

_Amu walked over to ikuto, Utau played some club music._

_Amu stood in between his lets and began shaking her hips, she put her hands in the air, one hand over the other, ikuto just layed back and watched amu move her hips, amu then put one hand on his chest causing her to blush then she put both her hands on his shoulder, moved her hips more and soon she was moving her hips in a circle. Then she sat on one of his legs and put her right leg on his other leg leaving her left leg to keep her up. She soon finished face deep red, kukai and tadase's jaws to the floor eyes wide and a smirk left on ikutos face._

_Ikuto: amu I want one more present._

_Amu: no! Yaya said only one!_

_Ikuto: Aww please amu._

_Yaya: C'mon Amu-chi! _

_Amu: uhhg… Fine… what do you want?…_

_Ikuto: a kiss… on the lips._

_Amu: -jaw drops- NO!_

_Ikuto: c'mon amu!_

_Amu: No!! you can't make me!!_

_Ikuto: oh but I can._

_Ikuto grabbed amus waist and held her close to his chest, their faces centimeters apart._

_Amu: Let go!! -struggle-_

_Ikuto: not until I get a kiss._

_Amu: IKUTO!!_

_Ikuto: Amu…_

_Amu: Fine!!_

_Amu leaned in and gave ikuto a kiss on the lips, surprisingly she enjoyed the kiss she was about to let go when she felt ikutos tongue enter her mouth._

_Amu: !! -eyes widen- _

_Amu managed to break the kiss_

_Amu: IKUTO!!_

_Ikuto: What? It was my kiss, I can do whatever I want with it -smirk-_

_Amu: Not when its with my mouth!_

_Ikuto: One more kiss amu_

_Amu: NO! Get away from me!_

_Ikuto: No…_

_Amu: no? why no?!_

_Ikuto: Because I love you Amu…_

_Amu: -gasp-…. W-what?!_

_Ikuto: I love you…_

_Amu: I-I-I… I love you too…_

_Everyones eyes shot wide open especially tadase's._

_Ikuto smiled and kissed her, he was happy that amu felt the same way, this was really the best birthday of his life._

_Ikuto: That's the best present I've gotten so far._

_Amu: -blush- _

_THE END!!_

_I know haha weird… xD I was like looking through stories and I found this one story that kinda gave me this idea xD _


End file.
